With a Knife in the Heart
by IzLiz
Summary: SADSTUCK! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! What happens when it rains? What happens when your records are cracked? What happens when the one you love goes away?


"Fuck, Egbert! You scared the living shit out of me!" The soft click of the door was heard as I let him into my smuppet filled home. "Why are you here? It's like-" I looked at the clock, it stating 2:30 a.m. "Shit! John it's two a.m. and it was fucking raining outside! Why the hell are you here and not at home?!"

John looked at the floor and curled his hands. "W-Well...I-I needed to talk to you...I-Is that okay?" I could feel the sigh escape me and I grabbed his sleeve. "Come on. Lets get you a CLEAN towel, and in my room before Bro wakes up to dirty the rest, damn smuppets." He follows behind quietly as I take him upstairs to the bed and bath. "Does Dadbert know you're here? If not he's gonna come get you then not wanna leave because of br-nevermind." I sit him on the porcelain seat and dry with dark locks for him. "So...you wanted to talk to me, 'bout what?" He stiffened, like I just called Con-Air stupid or something, and shook his head.

"D-Dave, I..." He seemed choked up and unsure what to say, so I tried to calm him. "Relax." I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Talk your time Egbert. Let's get you changed first into something less...drenched." As I took his hand I felt a jolt of electricity hit my heart despite his cold fingertips, and I tried not to let it affect my breathing like it's done before.

My room was trashed but no worse than normal and I grabbed a pair of sweats for him out of my drawers. "You tired bro? We can sleep and you talk in the morn. I can wait." He took the clothes and put them on over his pale skin. "N-No Dave...just...let me tell you..." He sat on my bed and took a breath, making think I may not want to hear it.

"Dave...I...I love you...but..." He looked away and I could just feel the records of my heard crack. "I love Karkat more...I-I'm sorry Dave...I-I needed to tell you. I-I couldn't sleep until I did."

Just then did I realize the dark circles under his eyes and how blood shot his pupils were. I knew if I broke now he wouldn't go on, so I rolled my shoulders. "Nah, man. It's cool. I'm chill. Go get some troll ass. I'm fine." John looked at me now and I could just feel the knife dig deeper. "Y-You sure Dave? I-I didn't want it to end like this but-" "I said I'm fine Egbert. How about I wake bro and have him take you home?" "S-Sure Dave. Th-Thanks."

The soft click sounded once more and I returned to my room to watch Bro pull out of the drive with him. I thought I saw him wave as he disappeared down the road, though it wouldn't change how I was feeling. I looked around and could see the thing I needed to finish my pain. The tightness in my chest rose at the thought of Bro finding me in the morning, that is, if he doesn't stay at John's for the night.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Cal at my door watching me. His eyes criticizing my thoughts, sending me into turmoil. "What you want, Cal?" His eyes just stared into mine. "Don't think I can't do it?! I can!" My jaw cracked at my statement and I clenched my fists at the puppet.

At that moment I knew I wasn't gonna make it without John and I grabbed the katana. "Fuck you Cal! You know what?! Tell Bro to give John a message! I love you and can't live without you. Karkat's one fucking lucky troll!" With boiling blood and shaking hands, I gripped the hilt tight and shoved it through my gut, just like John's knife through my heart.

At first I felt nothing, then came the pain, and at last, just the numbness starting to seep though my veins. So this was dying. Bro face popped in my head for a moment and then Cal's. "Fuck..." I hissed and coughed blood from what would probably be my last word. I told a puppet my last wish. Why am I so stupid?

Just then I heard the door downstairs and John's voice echo up the halls. "D-Dave? I left my sweatshirt...Can I come up and get it?" Death couldn't of been slower then. Though the slowing of the beat of my heart I could hear his steps up the stairs, and him mumble to himself that I must be sleeping.

I thought over and over to myself, please John, don't open the door. Find the sweatshirt in the bathroom and go. Don't find me here. Please don't find me here. Though I am never so lucky.

The door, in which Cal was now mysteriously missing from, opened and John tiptoed into the dark room. "Dave?" He doesn't realize he's a foot away and probably standing in my blood.

Don't turn on the lights John. Please don't. I couldn't die worse than seeing you look disappointed. As I held my breath, I watched him dig around in the dark as quiet as he could, barely missing me by inches.

His sweatshirt laid across my chair and he finally saw it. Picking it up he turned to the bed. "Dave...I really am sorry." He took a step closer and his foot hit me somewhere that I could no longer feel much of. "Wha..." He moved and turned on the light.

I swore I should be dead, but maybe it's because the sword was still in my stomach that I was dying slower. The bulb above us lit and my love took a breath and screamed. "DAVE!" I heard the thud and watched him drop to his knees, pressing one hand against my cheek, probably in the attempt to get my eyes to lock on him.

"D-Dave! Oh god, Dave!" I blinked and felt some guilt. Why couldn't it have been Bro? At least with him he could probably attempt some useless way of saving me, and at least he wouldn't cry until I was dead. John was already bringing on the water works.

"Why Dave? WHY?" I thought to myself about what I could say. Hard to believe three minutes ago I vented to Cal and now I can't even spit out a single word. I don't want to tell him it's because I love him and don't want him to go. He'd blame himself and never more on. Unfortunately if I leave him hanging the same thing will happen.

"I...John..." It hurts more than I thought to talk so I need to make it quick. "Tell Bro I love him...and same to everyone else." Was that I could really say? Tell them I love them? I suppose it was the best at the moment, and really that's all I have to give.


End file.
